Beautiful Remains
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Erica before she was turned into the ultra sexy she-wolf we know Today was picked on continuously. What happens when stiles finds something she wrote about her past? #one-shot! #first ever Sterica!


Hey guys,

this is my first ever Sterica! So please forgive me If it's not up to standard. I hhope you enjoy

Kiimiixx

* * *

Stiles heard his father yell out to him from the front door. His father's voice was high pitched and slightly filled with concern. Stiles was in his room when his father yelled out, the tone was worrying him. With a large amount of attitude Stiles stood up and walked down stairs.

To his surprise Erica stood at his front door. She wore a white top, black leather jacket, tight jeans and black boots. Stiles had to stop his mouth from dropping open, because she looked gorgeous.

"Erica! Hey."Stiles said nervously. He wasn't sure what to say, why Erica was here in his front door and how he could take his eyes off her. "Stiles, I need your help."

Stiles was shocked, he was slightly worried what Erica could possible need his help for. "Okay, I'll grab my stuff and I'll be back down in a minute." Erica smiled before walking back to the car.

Stiles was about to walk up stairs when his father stopped him. "Who's that?" Stiles stopped for a minute, he wasn't sure how to answer that without giving away information that would be used against Derek and the pack.

"She's a friend from school, I'm helping her with studying for mid term exams." Stiles ran up stairs before his father could even say anything. He grabbed his laptop, shoved it in a bag. "See ya dad." He smiled running out the door before it slammed shut.

* * *

Stiles and Erica turned up at Derek's house, it was completely silent. "Don't worry Stilinski, none of the pack is here." Erica smiled and winked before walking in side. Erica had an elegant walk, Stiles had never payed attention but she has a really nice ass. When she walked it swayed from side to side, and to Stiles it was sexy as hell.

Stiles slowly followed after her, still starring at her ass. Erica lead Stiles into a room filled with equipment, tables, chains, and other slightly intimidating things. Stiles sat down and turned on his laptop. "So what exactly am I helping you do?" Stiles asked confused. Erica turned around and passed him a piece of paper with an map in it, pin pointing a location. "Research this exact location and tell me any and every bit of information you can find out."

Erica's eyes looks determined, and almost intimidating to Stiles. He nodded his head took the paper and got straight to researching the location.

And hour later he had found out the exact location, address, what the building was and had in it and anything else he could find.

On the table where Stiles sat there were papers everywhere. He was trying to find a particular piece of paper when he stumbled across a poem.

* * *

Mirror mirror on the wall

Who is the fairest of them all?

Is it the gorgeous blonde haired girl down the street?

The every guys around is dying to meet?

Is she more beautiful than I?

Of course she is, she is so gorgeous you could die

She is has the mind set where she believes she can never be beat

Unlike me, I'm forever in defeat

She smiles kindly at everyone

Except me, the unlucky one.

She looks down at me

And all she see's, is a hovering mess that will be never free

The horrible things they say

Will always remain, continuing the next day

They say I'm ugly

They say I'm fat and the more point it out I find myself to agree

With each and every word memorised

Forever leaving me in the lurch to be traumatised

Mirror mirror on the wall

Don't you see

it could never be me

My friends and family tell me I'm beautiful everyday

But I have never believed a word any of them say

They are all clearly blind

Because the will never understand what goes through my mind

If I starve myself will I look better?

If I stopping caring about my health will you like me better?

If I cut myself, will you see the way you continuously damage me?

I know you won't

because you don't care

And that's why I hate you and everything you make me bare

So I hope when you die and you are sent to heaven or hell. I praise god does not save you because you deserve to live the through the pain I did. It's fair.

* * *

Stiles was in shock when he read it, he didn't know what to say or think. Erica came up behind Stiles and snatched it off him. "Where did you get that?" Her voice sounded hurt, vulnerable and almost as of she was scared.

"I just found it." He said, wide eyed and still surprised. "okay well I have found all the information I can so I'm

Going to go." Stiles stood up, grabbed his laptop and put it in his bag.

"I'll drive you." Erica grabbed her keys and walked out the door, Stiles shortly followed.

* * *

They pulled up our the front of Stiles house, there had been silence the whole way back. Before stiles got out of the car Erica looked at him. "Stiles." She took a deep breath before continuing her sentences.

"Please don't mention to anyone anything your read on that paper, I wrote that before I was turned by Derek. It's old and irrelevant now." She stated bleakly.

"I promise I won't, but I do have to say one thing." Stiles smiled. "What's that?" She asked curiously. "You're beautiful, never forget that." Stiles leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. Erica's cheeks began to turn crimson red, as she smiled shyly. Stiles got out of the car and walked towards the door.

Erica still in shock yelled out "Stiles wait!" Stiles stopped and turned around. Erica had stepped out of the car and was slowly walking toward him. "Ye-" before Stiles even got a chance to speak Erica's lips were on his and lost in a kiss.

It was no lie they had underlying feelings for each other but for once in Erica's life she felt beautiful, not because what she a wearing but for once someone told her she was beautiful and she believed them.


End file.
